The present invention generally relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic copying machine which has a discharging device for dissipating or extinguishing unnecessary electrostatic charge imparted to the photoreceptor surface between each two adjacent areas to be optically exposed.